


【ly】兔

by lyszd (2218150754)



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2218150754/pseuds/lyszd
Kudos: 2





	【ly】兔

蓝柚怎么也没想到自己会有女装的这一天。

《听着！划重点》中那件女装一诺虽然没在镜头前穿，却让六点六在宿舍饱了眼福，住在隔壁的麟羽不知道怎么知道了，这几天一直凑在自己的小男友身边软磨硬泡。未经世事的蓝柚自然经不住zha男的花言巧语，答应了他的要求。

没想到这是zha男策划已久的，在蓝柚点头的那一刻变出了公孙离蜜橘之夏的衣服。

蓝柚：？？？这么快？！

蓝柚只好认命的接下那身衣服。这身衣服并不想看上去的那么简单（布料少），各种小部件小暗扣和拉链愣是让蓝柚穿了四十多分钟。

在卫生间外面等待的麟羽早就着急的在宿舍来回乱走，仿佛卫生间里面的蓝柚不是在换衣服，而是在生孩子（？？？）

戴上兔耳朵就算是穿完了，蓝柚低头打开卫生间的门，正撞上来回乱走的麟羽。

蓝柚本就腰细腿长，再加上因为害羞而微微泛红的脸，让麟羽愣了足足十秒钟才反应过来。

“哇！柚子哥你也太好看了吧！”麟羽上上下下看着自己的小男友。“啧啧啧，我麟羽轩眼光可真是好，看看我的柚子哥，肤白貌美大长腿。”说着说着手也不闲着，这边摸摸兔耳朵那边拉拉小裙子，仍觉得不尽兴，索性把自己的小男友按在墙上给了一个深吻。

蓝柚还没从害羞中反应过来就被吻懵了，然后脑子突然清醒过来想赶快跑，不然明天训练又要腰酸背痛。蓝柚用手推了推麟羽。

麟羽察觉到了小男友的心思，心里发笑的同时又加深了这个吻，两人体型上的差距让麟羽觉得自己小男友分明是欲拒还迎。

两个人就这么推搡着到了床上，看着床上清新可人的蓝柚，蓝柚也在害羞的看着自己，害羞的蓝柚活脱脱是一只小兔子。麟羽脑子里突然出现了公孙离那句“闻到香甜的味道了吗？”加上蓝柚身上的淡淡的奶香味，麟羽觉得自己能做上十次八次的。

心里这么想，当然也要这么做。

就是要上头

麟羽开始在自家小男友身上四处点火，含着他软软的耳垂轻轻地咬着，一路顺着喉结细细吻到胸前。胸前的衣服太过碍事，麟羽又一时找不到拉链，索性手一用力扯开了那件碍手的衣服。嘴巴就自觉的贴上蓝柚胸前的小红果又吸又咬，手上拉开裙摆就摸了进去。

“哇！柚子哥这么迫不及待的吗！”说着手就开始揉搓微微抬头小柚子。

蓝柚被他这句话激得脸像发烧了一样热，本来想挣脱可下身又舍不得这种快感，麟羽另一只手也不闲着，打开润滑在蓝柚的后穴细细摩擦，职业选手灵活的手指很快就找到了属于蓝柚的位置，每每进出都有意狠狠按压。双重快感激得蓝柚连连摇头。

麟羽却恶劣地用手指按住他的马眼，随着后穴手指抽插速度的加快，小柚子又粗了一圈，却迟迟得不到痛快。

“放…放开”蓝柚去拉男友恶劣的手，换来的却是麟羽更加过分地轻轻在他的马眼上转圈。

“柚子哥，叫声好听的我就帮你”

“唔…嗯…宝贝…啊…亲爱的…嗯…”

蓝柚终于从仅存的理智中挑出一个让麟羽满足的词。

“唔…老公…”

麟羽再也忍不住了，拿开手指给了蓝柚一个痛快，不顾蓝柚刚刚射过敏感的不行的身体，一个挺身进入他温暖的后穴。

“唔…”一声娇吟淹没在麟羽极具侵略性的吻中。虽然做过很多次，蓝柚还是不能很快的接受他的尺寸。每次麟羽整根没入，蓝柚都怀疑自己被顶破了。

这次也一样，蓝柚疼得微微颤抖，眼角红着流下泪水。麟羽心疼地拉起他的手与他十指相扣，吻着他，与他舌尖共舞来转移他的注意力。

察觉到身下的人不再颤抖，麟羽开始缓缓挪动，让自己的欲望在高热的肉穴内缓缓研磨，偏偏自己的小男友又被这动作激的后穴颤抖着紧紧吸着他的欲望。

麟羽轻笑一声，在蓝柚腰下垫上枕头，这是狂风骤雨的前奏，蓝柚紧张的松开麟羽的手抓着床单就要逃开。

麟羽也不拦着，笑眯眯地看着自己小男友红着脸偷偷往上一点点挪着，眼睛还微微泛红，自己的小男友怎么那么可爱，真的是只小兔子，这更激起了麟羽想要狠狠欺负他的欲望。

等他挪开一段距离，麟羽突然扣住他的腰狠狠讲他拉了回来，身下的性器也惯入新的深度。

“唔…嗯…”蓝柚被顶的猝不及防，泪水也跟着呻吟流出眼眶。

“柚子哥，要去哪里呀？”麟羽说着就开始快速抽插起来，整根没入又整根抽出。

“哈啊…不…慢啊…慢点…哈”蓝柚被操的一句完整的话也说不出来，本来想叫自己的男友慢点，张嘴却变成了诱人的呻吟。

“好深…我好…喜欢啊哈…”

“老公…嗯…柚子哈好…好喜欢…”

“太…嗯太深了…我要…哈…要被玩…玩坏了。”

“不…慢哈…慢一点…”

蓝柚残存的理智被麟羽一次次深入顶的七零八碎，话语随着呻吟吐出，先是快感上头再是求饶。

麟羽刚刚忍的硬到发痛刚刚得到抚慰，在他眼里自己小男友带着情欲摇头乞饶的样子无遗是火上浇油，他觉得自己的欲望又大了一圈，继续快速的抽插着。

“快…嗯…快了…麟羽…快了…”快感像浪潮一波接着一波，蓝柚感觉自己到了极限。

麟羽看着自己的小男友带着泪水泛红的眼角，被吻的红肿的嘴唇加上头上的兔耳朵，一副纯洁又色情的样子，忍不住起了恶趣味。

他开始缓缓抽插，每次却进入的极深，狠狠地碾过那点，就是不给蓝柚一个痛快，笑着眯起眼睛看着自己小男友因为突然减小的快感而左右扭动着的腰。

“嗯…”蓝柚委委屈屈地出声，隔着一层水雾娇嗔的看着自家调皮的男朋友，手也不自觉的攥紧裙摆。

“怎么啦柚子哥，刚刚不是还要逃开吗，现在我都不扣着你的腰啦。”

“快…快点，我想要…”蓝柚羞耻的别过脸，后穴的空虚感却让他扭动着腰，迎合麟羽缓慢的深顶。

“嗯？柚子哥想要什么，说出来。”麟羽故意又放缓了速度，掰着蓝柚的下巴迫使他看着自己，他感觉到自己小男友的后穴正在不受控制的一张一合的吸着自己的欲望。

“想要，想要你…你操我…哈啊！”蓝柚红着脸断断续续说着，后穴更是因为羞耻感更加紧紧的吸着麟羽粗大的性器。

话音未落，麟羽眼神暗了暗将蓝柚抱起来让他坐在交接处，又开始将自己的性器在蓝柚的小穴中快速抽插，温暖的肠液被打成白沫发出色情的水声。骨节分明的手也贴心的缓缓撸动小男友的欲望。

这个姿势进的极深，蓝柚禁不住突然涌来的快感射了出来，后穴突然绞紧，麟羽在最后几下快速冲击之后也射了出来。

蓝柚无力的趴在麟羽肩上。麟羽看着自家小男友泛着情欲的侧脸和蒙着水雾的眼睛，挂着丝丝缕缕衣服的身体还在因为刚刚的gc而微微颤抖，他还未拿出蓝柚后穴的性器又重新硬了起来。

蓝柚感觉到身下的变化，慌慌张张想站起来，刚站起来一点腿一软又跌坐回去。

“嗯…哈”

“嘿嘿，柚子哥，时间还早呢。”


End file.
